conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eichi/Eien no Tochi/Chapter 10: Aftermath
Taiwanese Resistance Headquarters, Hsinchu, Taiwan Tenshi wakes up in a poorly-made bed inside of a tent. He then gets dressed up, noticing several bandages over his body, and walks out of the tent. He notices Kashi Koi talking to a short man. - "Master." - says Tenshi. - "Oh, you're up." - replies Kashi. - "You've been asleep for over two days." - "Two days?" - says Tenshi. - "What about Fuzhou, and Jefe?" - "Jefe is dead and Fuzhou is but a wasteland." - says Kashi. - "Fujian has surrendered to Gautama." - "... Damn it, did Jefe and the others died for nothing?" - "Well, we did draw some attention." - "What do you mean?" - "This is the head of the Taiwanese Resistance, Allen Lai." - says Kashi. - "They saved us at Fuzhou's ruins." - "Have you eaten?" - says Allen, slightly bowing. - "What the hell?" - replies Tenshi. - "Of course I haven't, I slept for like tw..." - "It's a rhetorical question." says Kashi, interrupting Tenshi. - "A taiwanese greeting." - "Oh..." - says Tenshi, apologizing. - "I'm sorry mr. Allen, thanks for saving us." - "It's ok." - says Allen. - "Mr. Koi, now that your leader is awaken, may we be left alone?" - "Of course." - says Kashi, walking away. - "So, why did you saved us?" - asks Tenshi. - "I don't trust you guys at all." - "... You know, mr. Keramat, candor is not very appreciated around here." - "Sorry, but I'll be straight." replies Tenshi. - "I don't care about your stupid costumes, you've risked way too much just to rescue us and this is surely suspicion. You need us, but why?" - "... 2 years ago, our nation was taken away from us by Gautama." - says Allen, ignoring Tenshi's manners. - Since then, we've been fighting. But in the last months, strong enemies keep coming." - "And you want our help?" - asks Tenshi. "I heard that the Taiwanese Resistance was better than the average chinese rebels." - "Yes, but after Taiwan's defeat, many law enforcers were sent here. - "Law enforcers?" - asks Tenshi. - "Like cops or something?" - "Yes, they are part of the reborn NPA." - answers Allen. - But they're all high-ranked warriors. "One of them, known as White Tiger, was responsible for the deaths of several of our stronger men." - "White Tiger?" - "Yes, he's the one who wiped out Taichung's division alone." - "... Well, regardless of your intentions, you did saved us." - "Does that mean you're gonna help us?" - "Not for free of course." - says Tenshi. - "We will demand your help at some point as well." - "If you can give Taichung back to us, you've got an alliance." - "It's a deal then." - says Tenshi, shaking Allen's hand. - "Reunite your best strategists tomorrow, we'll need a good plan." - "Yes." - says Allen as the two of them walk in the main building. Category:Gobi-Aoi's CreationsCategory:Eien no Tochi